Naruto Chronicles part 1
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Everyone wears a mask, everyone has secrets that they alone know, everyone has an emotional guard & everyone has thoughts that they keep to themselves. It's an unavoidable & unchangeable part of life. Read what happens when masks break, secrets that were never known are revealed and when thoughts are made known without a filter in place. Rated M for adult material.
1. Chapter 1

i was challenged to write this story by **Arkham Knight22,** who has also helped me with developing the story basis and will be continuing to help me with the storyline as it develops. There will be time skips untill naruto goes on his three year training trip as the start will follow closely to that of the cannon. However, the time skips will decrease after team seven returns from the misson to the land of Waves. Also, despite me following the cannon material I will be making slight changes to the cannon material. Naruto will be smarter and there will be those that say he has become too ooc (out of character) both before and after the chunin exams. Reasoning for his is I want naruto to be more realistic as he is a human being and as such, would be vastly different from how he was in the cannon thanks to his pour and abusive treatment during his childhood. Naruto will have Four girls that he will end up with and they all have already been decided so I will not be adding or removing girls from or to the group. I also will be altering the ages multiple characters as well as the academy graduation age to 14. I will also be making it so Tha the Uzumaki hold two kekkei genkai that will consist of the Rinnegan and another that will have two parts to it. I will also be making changes to the Rinnegan. Weather Naruto gets Rinnegan or not has yet to be determined and will be determined at a later time, but he will have the other kekkei genkai. Lastly, Haku will be a girl but she and Naruto will NOT be in a romantic relationship. Now on with the story

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone wears a mask, everyone has secrets that they alone know, everyone has an emotional guard and everyone has thoughts that they keep to themselves. It's an unavoidable and unchangeable part of life. This is especially true for those of the shinobi breed, so much so that instead of letting it remain as a subconscious part of their lives, they actively practice each of these things.

They practice taking on a persona to such an extent that one would think them a different person, all for the sake of a mission. Or so that should there ever be a traitor in their midst, said person would have to gamble their very life with every action they made.

However, there was one shinobi that had this art, this art of deception, this way of life mastered to such an extent that he could even fool legendary shinobi like that of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

This shinobi was none other than the infamous Prankster King from Hell, the number one hyperactive knucklehead of the Hidden Leaf Village, one Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto woke with a groan before he sat up as he swung his legs off the side of his bed so that his feet would come to rest on his wood floors. Standing up, Naruto briefly stretched with his hands behind his neck before he then began to his short walk to his bathroom as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Seeing as how he lived alone all his life, Naruto didn't bother shutting the door to his bathroom as he relieved himself. Once done, Naruto washed his hands before splashing water on his face to ensure he was fully awake.

After which he held his hands in front of face, just looking at them. Sighing Naruto set his hands on the edge of the sink and closed his eyes. Taking a moment Naruto opened his eyes and looked up into the mirror above the bathroom sink to see his reflection. However, there was one massive difference. Instead of seeing the face of the always smiling idiot, the reflection that appeared was that of an emotionless face with cold, dead, merciless, abyss like eyes.

 _'Time to get ready to start my life of protecting this shit hole, damn I wish I had left before I met_ them, _sure I would have had a hell of a time escaping with Hunter nins after me at the time but at least I would be free. Yet nooo, I had to met_ them _, the handful of people that I don't just pretend to care about,"_ Naruto thought bitterly before a very small smile made its way onto his face the longer he thought about his handful of precious people.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto mentally slipped on his his mask of a happy go lucky idiot before he got ready for the day ahead.

Once ready Naruto walked out his front door and he activated the hidden seal that was on it. Naruto never understood why, but he had always have an extraordinary talent for creating and understanding of seals. It was almost laughable that he only discovered this when he had tried to check some books out about shinobi skills yet was only permitted to take the book on seals because the idiotic librarian had thought that if he wanted to learn how to draw fancy, then it would just help make him that much easier to kill when he became a shinobi. Not long after that, Naruto was quickly able to achieve skills on par with seal master's like that of the Fourth Hokage. Little did he know was that the Fourth Hokage was nothing compared to that of a kunoichi named Kushina Uzumaki. After all, both the Fourth Hokage and the legendary Jiraiya had begged Kushina to help them improve their fuinjutsu skills once she showed how out classed she had them.

Turning away from his front door, Naruto started walking out of his apartment complex. Which he just so happened to own thanks to the previous owner giving the deed to the Third Hokage as they complained about wanting nothing to do with a demon infested building. After which, the Third simply gave him the deed.

Walking down the stairs from his third floor apartment that he had renovated to be one of the two penthouse apartments. Something he was able to do as he had set it up with the Hokage that he would send people who had come to the village looking for a new start but didn't have the funds for a place to stay, to his complex where he would then tell them they were welcome to stay as long as they liked with the condition that if they couldn't pay rent with money then all they had to do was teach him a new skill.

After that most would move on but there were those that stayed. It was actually through this that he had picked up on enough construction skills that he could easily rebuild his entire complex by himself as well as making it so his entire complex was able to supply its own water, gas and electricity. Something he had actually done to the point that his complex was on par with most of the leafs highest end hotels. Which was what was one of the biggest reasons that those who had chosen to stay hadn't moved out.

Walking through the front court yard, Naruto entered the entry building/ managing office.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki," greeted Naruto's secretary/ assistant manager.

"Mornin Satellizer, I finished the rest of the renovations you wanted to your apartment so you won't have to be staying at my place now. Ho, and I just purchased the three properties behind us, so if you could file the paperwork with the old bastard I appreciate it. I really don't think I'll have the patience to deal with that jackass today," Naruto said without his mask in place as he and Satellizer had formed a sibling like bond over the past few years thanks to them both seeing the look of a tortuous past in the others eyes.

Naruto could still remember the day he had met Satellizer el Bridget. He had been hunting for some food when he came across a girl that was face down on the ground and looked like she had just been through a meat grinder.

When he found out that she had come from another world, Naruto was actually not surprised as he had seen the strange implants in her back thanks to him having found her completely naked.

Satellizer appeared to be around 17 to 18 years old and had long blond hair that reached her lower back, light blue eyes, bangs that covered her forehead with a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She was also wearing semi rimmed glasses with the rims on the lower half of the lenses. Next she had on a dark red dress that reached her ankles, had gold accents. From the chest to the upper back, the dress was white with a small opening over her cleavage. Last she had on brown high heeled boots that were laced up the front and were worn over white stockings. (Picture Satellizer el Bridget from Freezing)

"Why don't you like him, he seems like someone that truly cares about you," Satellizer asked only to get a glare from Naruto. Should anyone else glare at her, she would have cut them in half but she knew Naruto well enough to know that the hate behind the glare was directed at someone else and that only the look of deadly seriousness was meant for her.

"That scumbag didn't get the title Kami of Shinobi for nothing. If he truly cared about me in the way he claims, he would have done more to prevent my suffering for something out of my control and I wouldn't be the dead last of my class. To be completely honest with you sis, last week I would have left to Orochimaru myself after I had destroyed Mizuki for the hell that he's put me through. Or, at least if it weren't for you and the other select few that have actually made me come to care for them," Naruto stated as Satellizer brought her hands over her mouth at hearing him call her sister just before telling her what could have happened. Which, in turn, let her know he wasn't joking and would have gone to join Orochimaru as he only called her sis when he was being absolutely serious. The fact alone that he wanted to go to the world's worst criminal because of how he was treated but hadn't because of her and a few others, made her heart want to jump for joy and shatter from sadness all at the same time.

Quickly getting up, Satellizer walked around her desk and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"You don't know how much that means to me, if you really don't think you can deal with the Hokage today then I'll file the paperwork. Besides, that's part of my job anyway," Satellizer said as she felt the few tears Naruto couldn't hold in, soak into her clothes.

After a moment the two broke from the embrace and Naruto wordlessly pulled the paperwork from his pocket before he handed them over. He then walked over to log board and flipped his tile to the side that read out so the others would know they would need to deal with Satellizer. Once done Naruto slipped his mask back on and walked out onto the street where one could see that building was seamlessly built into the twenty foot wall surrounding the entire complex. To most the wall height would seem silly due to them living in a ninja village, but that would be thanks to them not knowing of the seals on the other side of the wall. Seals that would only let the permitted enter, grant absolute privacy to the point that the complex prevented both the Byakugan and the Hokage's crystal ball from being able to see inside, or that the seals covered the entire wall due to how complicated they were.

 **Time Skip**

"Well, let's start off with introducing ourselves," Kakashi said with an eye smile

"What do you mean, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

 _'You have got to be fucking with me. How the hell did she make it out of the academy as the kunoichi of the year when she can even understand a simple order like that,'_ Naruto mentally deadpanned.

"Things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Um, why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei. So we can see what to do," Naruto said as he wanted to get things moving.

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't really feel like telling you. Dreams for the future, hum, I haven't really thought about it. Hobbies, I have lots of them. Alright, you on the left," Kakashi stated.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I am going to make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody," Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Alright, next," Kakashi ordered.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like *looks at Sasuke*. My hobbies are * looks at Sasuke and blushes*. My dreams for the future are *looks at Sasuke and squeals* " Sakura answered.

"What about things you hate," Kakashi inquired.

"NARUTO," Sakura yelled.

 _'Great, I'm stuck with a gay emu with a stick up his ass. A Sensei that's going to do nothing but baby and pamper the Uchiha's every desire because he's a favoring two-faced bastard that only will want to do the things with the least amount of work unless it could add in the fags thirst for dick. Then to top it all off I have to deal with a fangirl banchi that can't take the hint that the object of her desire is batting for the other team. Though I already knew what to expect given how I been treated and the fact that I've been trapped with two of the three for the past four years,'_ Naruto thought as his mask had been shattered to the point that he just couldn't deal with this shit right now and could care less about what would happen when everyone saw the real him.

"What about you Mr class clown," Kakashi asked as he probed at Naruto.

Kakashi had seen Naruto walk over to the nearest pillar and lean against it as he clearly was struggling not to strangle something. Which made Kakashi hope he could cheer up his little brother figure.

"There's no point telling you my name when you all already know it. You don't need to know what I like, what I hate doesn't matter, I don't feel like telling you my hobbies and my dreams for the future…" Naruto said emotionlessly before he raised his head so everyone could see the cold, merciless hatred that was held within them

Upon the sight of his eyes, Sakura could feel the blood draining from her veins, Sasuke was on the verge of a mental breakdown from seeing some with harder and more deadly eyes than his brother. Then there was Kakashi, who was about to shit himself as he felt the same fear coursing through his body as he did during the kyuubi's attack.

"There none of your damn business," Naruto whispered venomously as his eyes narrowed.

"Now why don't you tell us when and where we need to meet up for our true gennin test. Don't act surprised Kakashi, I was forced into the academy three years early and failed the pretest three times. I watched students who had supposedly past, come back time and time again. It wasn't too hard to figure it out when the teachers always have a pretest before the actual test that was even harder," Naruto snapped which made Kakashi gulp.

"A survival test, training ground seven at five sharp. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke and bring your ninja gear," Kakashi got out nervously.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's nothing like what the profile said and he's changed so much since I was taken off his Protection detail so I could have the demanded time after a demotion to take on a team. I need to talk to the Hokage, this could be really bad if what I think has been really going is really what's been happening right under our noses,"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Having heard what he needed, Naruto got up and left without saying a single word.

 **Hokage Tower**

"What is it Kakashi," Sarutobi asked when Kakashi walked into the room

"Before I say anything, is Cat here," Kakashi asked as Sarutobi noded. "Please have her leave," Kakashi said seriously so Sarutobi would know that he was asking this for important reasons.

Nodding his head once more, the two shinobi felt the disappearance of one of the hidden chakra signatures.

What the two didn't know was that a bug seal had been left in her departure.

"Now what's this about and why does it require Cat to not be here," Sarutobi asked after he had activated his privacy seals, completely unaware that they had been compromised.

"It's about Naruto, as for why she had to leave. I believe hearing this would cause her to lash out at me violently given that she holds feelings for Naruto. Which isn't surprising when you consider she's only four years older than him and has been protecting him since he was a child," Kakashi answered.

"You honestly believe that," Sarutobi asked in disbelief that his surrogate grandson had managed to make one of the four Ice Queens of Konohagakure to fall for him.

"Given that she would tail him even when she was off duty and constantly taking down any and all potential threats to him during those time, yes I do believe that. At first it appeared as though she saw Naruto in the same light I do, as a little brother. Yet at some point her affections for Naruto grew and evolved beyond what one feels for a sibling." Kakashi stated bluntly.

"Point taken, now what about Naruto could possibly make her wanted to hurt you. Last I checked, she views you as an idolized big brother," Sarutobi inquired

"Given what I have to say will basically mean destroying all of our views on Naruto, she would most likely feel as though I've let my mind be poisoned by the village's lies and would now pose the biggest threat ever presented against Naruto. A threat that would need to be removed given how much time I would be spending around Naruto should team seven pass their test tomorrow. Which Naruto already knew about and called me out on it before I even had a chance to throw them out of their comfort zone," Kakashi answered.

"Just what would cause that to happen for any of us that actually care for him, sure Naruto already knowing about the test could be cause for a bit of surveillance, but destroy how we currently view him," Sarutobi asked skeptically.

"He looked at me with eyes of a corpse, a corpse whose eyes were fused with eyes that were filled with nothing but the cold, hard, look of a killer. There was also the aura he had around him, it radiated the same power that his mother had as she was killing off ninja from the villages responsible for her clan's massacre. It was like they had fuse with the kyuubi's hatred perfectly but somehow still retained their sanity. There's also his introduction he gave the group," Kakashi said as he shivered in fear.

"What was is," Sarutobi as nervously as he was beginning to see why Kakashi was fearing what he was. It also didn't help that Sarutobi could see Kakashi wasn't lying as Sarutobi's own image of Naruto was starting to have cracks appear in it.

"He said that, and i quote " _There's no point telling you my name when you all already know it. You don't need to know what I like, what I hate doesn't matter, I don't feel like telling you my hobbies and my dreams for the future…There none of your damn business"_ end quote. I'm beginning to think the Naruto we all know is nothing more than a mask. I honestly believe he has lost faith not only in the village, but the human race itself," Kakashi said with fear.

"This is disturbing news, as it stand now I would have to say he's as much of a high flight risk as Sasuke if not more…. This will break tradition, but should team seven pass I will be assigning an assistant sensei to the team. They will be in charge of monitoring Naruto with hope of reinforcing his loyalty to the village by any means necessary short of forcing it. That would be counter productive with Naruto, and if we really don't know his real personally then it wouldn't be too hard to say he's also been hiding his skills as well," Sarutobi said seriously.

 **that's a wrap, please remember to review.**


	2. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	3. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	4. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
